The Dare
by NelliethePieAngel
Summary: An acquaintance of Sweeney's dares him to play a cruel joke on Mrs. Lovett, to fake loving feelings for her. in the process of this dare, will he actually end up falling in love with her? I really hope you enjoy it, and reviews are loved.
1. Chapter 1

**Vincent's Dare**

**Sweeney's walking around one night after a very stressful day, when suddenly he runs into an acquaintance of his. In a mischievous mood he dares Sweeney to play a cruel joke on Mrs. Lovett. Will Sweeney agree to go through with it? Even bigger question, will he really start to feel something for Mrs. Lovett? As you all know, I don't own him. If I did I wouldn't have to make myself type down these words. P.S. This story will be taking place after By the Sea, and I will be pretending that Lucy did die from the Arsenic. So that she doesn't interfere with any plans I'm forming. P.S.S. I'd like to thank InDeppth for giving me the idea of the setting of when Sweeney would start his dare. I was very lost in that department. **

Sweeney walked through the quiet streets on a cold London night. One beggar (luckily he hadn't recognized her) had already asked him for alms, and when he didn't offer her any she had tried to 'attack' him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a man walking out of a small bar. To Benjamin, Vincent Walker had always been a close friend, but he was merely an acquaintance to Sweeney. Vincent ran up to Sweeney and put his arm around him sluggishly. "Hey Sweeney, what are you doing here? I just needed to get away from my family for a while." Sweeney nodded and walked on, Vincent followed closely behind. "Hey, you know that lady you're always complaining about? The one who's always taking and flirting with you, despite the fact that you ignore her." Sweeney turned around to look at him. "Well, this may jus' be my slightly drunken blabber talking here, but I think you should play around with her, pretend you love her back.

He frowned in disapproval. "No Vincent, Mrs. Lovett may be annoying, but not even she deserves that." Vincent rolled his eyes and shook his head disappointed. "What, what is it Vincent?"

Vincent looked up at the sound of his name. "Man, I didn't even think you'd remember that. I just thought you would want to show her how annoying she is. Kinda, give her a taste of her own medicine." Sweeney scowled and kept walking. Vincent shook his head annoyed; this guy sure could be stubborn. "Aww come on Sweeney. How's about if you do this I'll leave you alone. I'm not stupid and I can tell you're annoyed by me, not like Benjamin. So I'll stop bothering you if you just go along with my dare. I dare you to pretend to love her."

Sweeney took a long breath of the bitter London air and sighed. "Fine, if you'll stop harassing me, I'll do it. I'll take your dare and pretend to be in love with Mrs. Lovett."

Vincent laughed crazily and patted him on the back. "Well, I should be off then. Good luck with your mission Sweeney." Sweeney grunted and turned around to head back to his shop. If this was going to work out right, he'd have to do some very good acting. The barber was starting to feel annoyed. Annoyed at Vincent's pestering, annoyed at himself for giving in to his pestering so easily and most of all, annoyed by the sudden guilt he was feeling by choosing to do what he was about to do.

The next morning Sweeney stood looking out his window, staring down at all of the vermin walking along the London streets. He frowned at their simplistic lives, and smiling faces. They had it so easy; they didn't have to kill people all day everyday (besides Sunday). If they did, they'd be better off fearing or pitying him then getting any police after him. Sweeney remembered when his life was that simple, taking walks with his family, actually enjoying a nice sunny day instead of trying to hide from it. He remembered the day he had been taken away from his perfect life, as if it had happened yesterday. Then he began to think about it, did he really remember it? All he could clearly remember was walking along the street with his beautiful wife Lucy, and their angel of a daughter, Johanna. Then all of a sudden these 2 policemen came and one of them knocked him over the head with a nightstick. The only thing he remembered after that was his wife's face turning from one of pure happiness, to one of horror. The last thing he had seen was the horrible Judge Turpin put his hand on Lucy's shoulder. Sweeney was brought out of his tormenting memories by the sound of the bell of his barber shop door jingling. He really wished he could take that bell and smash it until it broke into small pieces; a bell ringing was a sound of joy. And nowhere in him was there joy, except for that deep down feeling of his joy for revenge. Mrs. Lovett walked through the door, her cheery voice following her. "Brought you some breakfast dear." Sweeney continued to stare out the window, annoyed by her cheeriness, he simply grunted. She set down his tray and put her hands on her hips. "Mr. T, can I ask you a question?"

Sweeney scowled and closed his eye for a brief moment. This woman was really starting to get on his nerves with her joyful attitude. How could she be so happy when he was always so miserable? He didn't say much, just a simple "What?"

Mrs. Lovett looked at him curiously, and though he wasn't looking at her, Sweeney could feel her eyes staring at him. "What did your Lucy look like?" This caught Sweeney's attention, he hadn't really thought about Lucy in some time. He'd thought about her of course, but never in extreme detail. In his dreams, he'd seen her, but he never took the time to really look at her and stare at her features that he'd fallen in love with. He hadn't answered so she spoke again. "Cawn't really remember can you." Sweeney kept the stern look on his face, but felt broken on the inside. He couldn't deny it, no matter how horrible it was, Nellie Lovett was right. He had pretty much completely forgotten her. He'd forgotten how her smile looked; he'd forgotten how she looked in the sunlight, and how the moonlight shone on her skin. He'd forgotten how her voice sounded; he'd forgotten how she laughed. Was it a girlish giggle, a sweet and soft chuckle? He'd even forgotten her eyes, were they blue, green, grey?

There was only one thing he could really remember about her, something he always saw in his dreams. "She had yellow hair." That was truly all that he could remember well, her long and beautiful yellow hair.

Nellie slowly made her way up to him. "You've got to leave this all behind you now, she's gone." She came up from behind him and whispered "Life is for the alive my dear." Sweeney frowned and turned around to face her.

This was it; this was the perfect time for Vincent's dare to begin. He swallowed the breath he was holding from thinking about his long gone wife. 'Forgive me Lucy' he thought to himself as he took Mrs. Lovett's hands. She looked down at her hands, then back up at him. Tears of joy started to form in her eyes, was this it? Was he going to tell her he loved her now, was he going to tell her he'd given up on his revenge? Was he going to tell her that all he needed was her, and that he was ready to go by the sea with her?

He forced himself to show a small grin and she gave him a wide smile. "The thing is, I think I already have put it behind me. I will still be getting my revenge, that's simply because he deserves it, but I'm ready to go on." Mrs. Lovett blushed and she could feel her heart beating faster and faster. He pushed her hair behind her ear with his hand. He felt uncomfortable doing this, he felt like he was betraying Lucy. He had to admit to being a man of his word, and his word to Vincent was that he was going to take on his dare. He thought of Lucy when he started to stroke her cheek in a loving manner. She sighed lovingly and leaned against his hand looking at him starry eyed. He thought of Lucy and tried to imagine her instead of the baker as he kissed her lightly on the lips. Sweeney knew that the dare was working, but he still couldn't fight the nagging feeling that he knew what he was doing was wrong. He had begun to realize that Nellie truly loved him, and even though he knew he'd become less emotional lately, he still could feel guilt. And he knew he was feeling guilty by doing this to the baker, no matter how little he felt it. She felt a surge of electricity rush through her and she kissed him harder, so in his pretending he had to kiss her harder as well. The harder they pushed, the more Sweeney realized that, he enjoyed it. He hadn't been kissed in many years, and it was something he was experiencing all over again. He opened his eyes, hoping his imagination wasn't tricking him and Lucy would be standing there. At the sight of Mrs. Lovett there instead of his beautiful wife he shut them again instantly, imagining his Lucy's face and form instead of Nellie's. This was when he realized, this dare was either going to be very easy or very hard. Very easy because he knew how much Mrs. Lovett cared for him, so he could try anything to get her to love him even more and she'd probably react positively. Or it could be very hard, with his knowledge that he was kissing and enjoying the love being given by someone other than Lucy; he'd certainly have to be doing a lot of apologizing to Lucy.

**So there you have it, I finally put up chapter 1 of my newest story. I really hope you're enjoying yourselves so far. So what do you think? You think Sweeney will continue playing this all like a game? Or will he really start to feel the same way about Mrs. Lovett? Stay tuned for chapter 2, for more thrilling happenings in The Dare! P.S. I have two obsession add-ons, lol. You know you're obsessed with Danny Elfman (yeah I added Danny) when: (If you've ever seen this show) You watch that new comedy with Jenna (his niece) ****Accidentally On Purpose ****and you wish she'd find a piano and play some Danny-like song, I was watching it last night and I wished that, I asked her (person-to-television) to find a piano and plan 'The Ice Dance.' From Edward Scissorhands, I'm weird I know. FUUUUUN! Now how about another one about Sweeney? You know you're obsessed with Sweeney Todd when… Even when you're watching something like A Series of Unfortunate Events, Cast Away or Catch Me If You Can, you still can only think of Sweeney Todd when you see the DreamWorks logo with the DreamWorks's music. And instantly after seeing that you think you're going to move speeding quick through some London streets before arriving at the Sweeney Todd main screen, where you'll hear a blood-curtailing scream and see fake blood. P.S. Sorry if Sweeney was really OOC with Mrs. Lovett, he kind of hand to be in order for the dare to work, ya know?**


	2. The Lies Continue Or Do They

**The Lies Continue… Or Do They **

**So yeah, it's time for Chapter 2. As you can probably tell, the dare will continue in this chapter. Will they end in this chapter though? Will he start to realize that he feels it for real? As you all know, I do not own Sweeney Todd. I also don't own Sam (yes I'm watching B&J right now). I wish I at least owned him though, because then I could always have someone there to make me laugh when I'm feeling down.**

Mrs. Lovett lay against Sweeney, her head on his shoulder. The woman definitely knew how to annoy a person; if she fidgeted around one more time he thought he'd have to push her away. Anyone watching the couple could tell that he didn't enjoy her snuggling up against him as she was doing. In fact, they'd probably say he was trying not to be completely repulsed by her loving actions. He slowly edged away from her and carefully placed her in a comfortable sleeping position. As if a silent 'Sweeney's escaping' alarm went off, Mrs. Lovett's eyes quickly snapped open and she looked up at him. "What 'appened Sweeney what did I do?" She sat up and looked at him lovingly.

Sweeney raised an eyebrow at her. "First, I've learnt you fidget a lot when you sleep." Mrs. Lovett looked down and giggled quietly. Second, Sweeney, Mrs. Lovett? I still call you that, so why..?"

"Simple, because we're in love silly." Sweeney laughed nervously and nodded quickly. "Now come on, call me Nellie." Sweeney looked at her as if she was from another planet and she inched closer, pouting as flirtatiously as she could. "Call me Nellie, just try it. It's not so hard; it wasn't hard for me to call you Sweeney."

Sweeney let out a breath and grunted. "Fine then," he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Eleanor." She felt as if she was going to pass out from the sound of his whisper. Sweeney smirked down at her and began to think that this was going to go much easier than he'd imagined. All he'd have to do was whisper something in her ear and she'd fall for it all. He was beginning to like the power he had over her, he used her love for him to hide away his murders. He couldn't help but wonder though, how long this would go until she realized he was just doing all of this as a dare.

-----------------------------------------------------Some time in the future, sorry, I just don't want to waste any time.------------------------------------------------

Sweeney didn't know what was going on, one minute he couldn't stand Mrs. Lovett's attention. Now though, he'd begun to enjoy it. It was in a different way though then when he only had liked to use her. He actually started to feel like he meant every loving look and touch he gave her. He was starting to feel he meant it every time he told her he loved her. Once again, his thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Lovett entering the room. "Thought you'd like to eat again love. I was proud of you yesterday Mr. T, you normally don't eat a thing. Yesterday though, you at least had all of your eggs. Maybe you can move a bit further each day, eh?" She knew she was speaking to him like he was a child who refused to eat his veggies, but that was what she had to do sometimes. That was just the way he was.

Sweeney turned his eyes away from the gleaming razor he was admiring to see Mrs. Lovett smiling at his eating accomplishment. His eyes soon went from her face to her dress though. It fit to her curves very well. It was a long low-cut ankle length crimson red dress with small ruffles on the bottom end. The sleeves were elbow-length and had black lace at the ends. No matter how proper he tried to act, Sweeney couldn't help but notice she'd apparently tied her corset a bit tighter than normal. Yes, he did notice that. Mrs. Lovett spoke "Do you like it Sweeney, it belonged to a friend of mine. She outgrew it, and because she always thought of me as petite she thought she'd send it to me. I remember when we was younger, I was actually four years younger, she'd dress me in 'er old clothes and act like I was a big doll. She'd give me some old dresses that she'd outgrown, and she'd give me jewelry she didn't wear anymore. She treated me like a little sister she did." She sighed happily at her nostalgic memories of her past older 'sister'. "So, what do you think?"

What did he think? He really didn't know. _"It's gorgeous Nellie, you look beautiful in it." _He mentally slapped himself, he couldn't possibly mean what he was thinking, he didn't love Mrs. Lovett. He couldn't love her, she was his partner in crime, the baker. He couldn't possibly be in love with her, but if that was so then why was he feeling so differently about her now that he had when all of this had started? He could only love Lucy, right? Lucy was gone now, Mrs. Lovett had said so herself, she could never be brought back. Sweeney was in disbelief at how long it took him to realize this, he should have been listening to Mrs. Lovett. She had been trying to tell him this for a while, but he wouldn't heard, he hadn't wanted to hear it. He looked at Mrs. Lovett who was now twirling in circles, spreading her dress out wide and humming a happy tune to herself. He ran out the door of his shop and down the street, leaving Mrs. Lovett stunned at his running off from her.

Sweeney ran along the streets in search of a certain house that he had in mind. He couldn't believe that with everything that had happened, he could still just barely remember where Vincent had lived. He found the house and knocked on the door quickly. A little girl answered the door and called for Vincent when Sweeney asked if her father was home. Vincent came to the door. "Sweeney, what can I do for ya?" Sweeney waved him outside and Vincent told his daughter he wouldn't be long.

Sweeney started to speak instantly. "Vincent, you have to break the dare off. Something's happened, and you just have to take it off."

Vincent chuckled and shoo his head. "Oh, okay Sweeney, I'll let go of one of my famous dares. I'll do it juuust for you." He put his hand on Sweeney's shoulder but took it off as soon as Sweeney scowled. "What happened, did you fall in love with her or something?" Sweeney looked at him wide-eyed and let out a small "hmm". Vincent's eyes grew and he started laughing once more. "Seriously, I dared you to pretend to fall in love with her! I didn't dare you to actually fall in love. Do you know what pretend means Sweeney?"

Sweeney let out a low growl and got close to Vincent. "Really though Vincent, lately I've been feeling differently. I've been thinking and dreaming about her instead my lost wife Lucy. I've been really thinking about letting Lucy gone, and believing that Nellie was right all along. And hear, right there, I just called her Nellie! And this morning, I guess her old work dress was dirty or something. She came up to my shop in this breath-taking dress, and all I could was think about how beautiful she looked in it! I never even once thought about or compared her to Luce." Sweeney grabbed him and started to shake him. "VINCE, I'M REALLY FALLING IN LOVE WITH NELLIE LOVETT!!!"

Vincent pushed himself away and combed his hand through his hair. "Wow, I never thought you'd actually fall in love with someone other than Lucy. I guess it's alright since Lucy's dead and all, but wow. I don't know if I ever met Mrs. Lovett, what does she look like?"

Sweeney started to describe her, in the best way that he could. He found it hard because she was a hard person to describe. She was like waking up the same day everyday, but something different happens each time **(aka-like in the movie Groundhog Day with Bill Murray if you've seen that at least). **You think you know every little thing about her, but then she surprises you with something else. "I don't even know how she could love someone like me. I'm cruel, for most of the time until this dare you gave me I've treated her horribly. I don't know how she lives with me day by day, so how can she love me?! She has an incredible amount of patience, no one else would put up with me but she does."

Vincent stopped him. "Sweeney, you could've stoped the dare anytime. You pretty much stopped the dare when you really fell for her. I dared you to _pretend _to love her, and you really did. You ended the dare on your own. Good job, can can I go back inside?" Sweeney nodded and slowly made his way back to the shops.

Sweeney sat on Mrs. Lovett's bed with Nellie lying down, her head in his lap. He didn't know how it had happened, but she'd somehow put him under her spell. He pulled on her auburn curls lightly and she started dozing off slowly. "Sweeney, I just want to know, why did you decide to get over Lucy. Why did you fall in love with me, you never seemed like you cared much before."

Sweeney looked down at her and gave her a small smile. "I guess, it was the dare..."

***Dramatic soap opera music that sounds like DO DO DODODO DOOOOOO!* If you hate me right now for this cliffhanger, I know I've succeeded. Yes, Sweeney did just admit that his loving her at first was because of the dare. I don't like hurting you Mrs. Lovett, but sometimes things have to get worse before they can get better. Anyway, I hope you all liked chapter 2. Hopefully #3 will be coming soon. Remember, reviews are loved. That's really about it for now, lol. So, see everyone at Chapter 3. **


	3. A Broken Heart

**A Broken Heart**

**So yes, Sweeney has just told Mrs. Lovett that his love for her started as a dare. So how will Mrs. Lovett react, what will she do, what will Sweeney do, will I stop asking questions and begin the story already? Don't worry, I'm starting it right now. So yeah, that's all for now. It's disclaimer time, I do not won Sweeney Todd or Boo. If Sweeney ever tried to roar at me like a big monster I'd just hear Rawr. Then I 'd say "I love you too KITTY!" Sweeney: Um, Nellie (not Mrs. Lovett), why are you calling me a kitty? Me: I don't know, cause you're kitty. And I was just watching Monsters Inc. You can choose, either kitty or I call you what Celia called Mike, huh googly bear? Sweeney: I prefer kitty. Me: *Wraps arms around arm.* Okay kitty, I don't own kitty. **

Mrs. Lovett quickly broke out of her trance-like state and looked up at him with a serious look on her face. "Dare Sweeney, what dare?"

Sweeney gritted his teeth nervously. Had he actually let that out? "Um, nothing my pet. Just something someone told me." He continued to pull her hair but she swatted his hand away. She sat up and stared at him, her eyebrows raised. "What's wrong Nell?"

Nellie let out a short breath of disbelief. "What were you dared to do Sweeney, love me?" Sweeney tried to hide his worry, but it didn't work. "You were, you were dared to love me? And you accepted it, so everything has just been, some lie? A game to make me think I was worth something?! I loved you all along for real, and you just play around with my feelings?!" Sweeney grabbed for her arm to make her sit down next to her to relax her, but she pulled away.

"At first, that was what it was. I didn't want to take the dare because I knew you loved me and I felt guilty that I'd be lying. After some time though, I don't know. I really fell in love with you, I stopped thinking about Lucy or Johanna. I was able to get rid of that Judge and say my final goodbyes to them. Then I could only think about you, and the dress you were wearing earlier didn't help me to get rid of my dream-like thoughts about you either."

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes and looked at him with hurt clearly showing on her face. She crossed her arms and said sarcastically "Well, I'm glad you were able to say goodbye to your beautiful wife and daughter without any trouble." She started walking away, avoiding his stare. She turned around and said in a quiet voice. "Am I really that 'orrible Mr. T? Do you think I'm pathetic, pitiful?"

Sweeney walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "No, I only took the dare because Vincent wouldn't leave me alone about it. He was talking about how much you annoyed me then he dared me to pretend to be in love with you to show you how annoying it **used**to be. I didn't intend to really fall in love with you Nell. I didn't expect to, but it was hard to pretend to love you without eventually coming to mean it. And what happened to Sweeney, like you said. We're in love, Nellie. Why'd you just call me Mr. T?"

She tore herself away from his grasp and faced him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "So I annoyed you, so sorry to be such a nuisance! I didn't think you'd want your own revenge on me. All I wanted was for you to notice me and all I 'oped was that you'd see how much I cared about you, and how much I do for you. Apparently I took it too far though, eh? I pushed you away and made you 'ate me right?" She wiped a stray tear that still sat on her cheek away and walked out the door. "I loved you Mr. Todd, but you lied to me. Since the beginning you just used me and teased me with every flirtatious move you used. I feel like an idiot for ever wasting those 15 years waiting for someone who thought I was just an annoying waste of time."

Sweeney stepped in front of her and hugged her, but she didn't return it. "You're not a nuisance Nellie, I feel as if you've changed me completely. You actually make me want to be a better person. I'd probably be dead without you. I don't hate you, I love you. I know I lied to you in the beginning, but I realized how much I ended up enjoying it. I didn't know I'd end up in love with you, but I did. You're not a waste of time, I'm touched that you waited all of that for someone that really didn't deserve it."

He let go and seeing that she wasn't saying anything in return he began to make his way up to his shop, feeling the worst guilt he could remember. He turned around when she started to speak again. "Thank you Mr. Todd. I don't know what to believe anymore though, I don't know if you're lying again right now. It's easy to say things to stop oneself from getting into trouble. For all I know, you could just be saying all of this so that I don't get mad. " She looked up at him with a distressed look on her face, which for the first time in years, made him feel heartbroken. "I'm not mad at you Sweeney, I just feel, heart sore I guess. I'm mad at myself, because I still love you. And what makes it worse, I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop." She walked back into her room and shut the door. Sweeney slowly made his way up to his shop, feeling an overbearing feeling of guilt for what had happened. What had he done?

**Okay, I know this wasn't that long but I didn't know what else to add after a while. What will Mrs. Lovett do now, what will Sweeney do? Don't you feel sorry for both of them, I do. Next up, chapter 4! Oh yeah, that's right, I'm not done yet! I still have more to do. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3, and I will see you all again (not really see, but you know what I mean you crazy and cool cats) in chapter 4. **


	4. Leaving

**Leaving**

**Once again, I am back with another chapter of ****The Dare****. So, in the last episode Mrs. Lovett found out about how Sweeney really fell in love with her. And the worst of it all, she doesn't know if she can trust him or his words anymore, oh what is Nellie to do? Will she make a good choice, a stupid choice, a dangerous choice? What will Sweeney do because of this choice that she makes? I do ****not**** own Sweeney Todd or anyone else from that movie in human form. I do however own doll versions of Sweeney, Nellie, Judge T, Beadle B, Johanna, Anthony, Beggar and Toby. And I sleep holding my Sweeney doll. I may be 17 but that doesn't mean I'm way too old to make some dolls and sleep with them. Especially with how much I love Johnny. **

Mrs. Lovett lay slightly awake in bed late that night, though the sound of Sweeney's pacing was putting her to sleep. Why was he pacing anyway, he had gotten his bloody revenge and killed both the Judge and Beadle, had the pacing just become some habit of his? She didn't even think to consider the real reason he was pacing, to think of a way to make everything up to her so that she'd be happy with him again. She tried her hardest to fight sleep because she was still mad with the barber for lying to her while she never did a thing wrong. It was impossible though, the sound of the barber's rhythmic pacing put her to sleep like child's lullaby. She dreamt of Sweeney apologizing to her in the most beautiful way possible, by the most most beautiful place, the sea. Her lips turned from an expression of sadness, to a curved smile of joy.

_Mrs. Lovett had found herself at the scene of the argument some hours ago, Sweeney was telling her everything and she was just getting sadder and angrier. Then he'd said that he wished he'd never returned to London, because 'dying in prison would've been much easier than coming back, hearing my family's gone and then having to deal with this crap about not loving then loving ' Mrs. Lovett. Then their small argument grew into a fight, and suddenly in a moment of rage he'd plunged his razor into her back. _Mrs. Lovett woke up in a jolt, fearful sweat and tears running down her face. She looked around her dark room and realizing it was a nightmare, let out a sigh of relief. What if it wasn't a dream though, it was weird when it came to her dreams. The weird thing was, most of them came true. She'd had a nightmare about Benjamin leaving her forever, and two days later he was sent off to Australia. She'd dreamed that her and Sweeney would find themselves waltzing around, and the next day when she gave him her idea of putting people into her meat pies, he practically swept her off her feet in a waltz. She felt a sharp twinge of fear run through her, what if he was angry about her not believing her? What if he was starting to think about killing her, what then? Maybe he'd been changing, but he was still Sweeney Todd. He still had that mischievous and murderous look in his eyes every now and then, was that enough to tell her she could be in danger? Could her nightmare possibly come true, and one day soon they get into a huge fight that goes way too far? "Oh Mr. Todd, why are you doing this to me?"

After gathering some materials together Nellie sat down at the desk in her parlor and began to write a note to the barber. Painful tears fell down her face as she wrote each word. In the beginning she'd had no clue what to write to him, but as she kept moving the pen across the piece of paper, the words seemed to flow out of her. She loved Sweeney Todd, she loved him more than anyone else ever could. She even loved him more than his precious Lucy had, she was sure of that. If she'd been Lucy she would never have even gone over to that horrid Judge Turpin's home, knowing how long he'd been watching her for. And if she had, she wouldn't have been foolish enough to drink, it was painfully obvious that was what had allowed the Judge to rape her so easily. And of course, Nellie would've never been able to drink that arsenic, kill herself and leave behind an infant like Lucy had. With a feeling of fury at Lucy, the pain of finding out that Sweeney's love for her had been false and the fear of the barber her nightmare had given her, Mrs. Lovett continued to write out the letter with more emotions rushing out of her than she could handle. She set down the pen after finishing her final words and read the note over in her head, she swore to herself that it was the most emotional letter she'd written. She folded up the note and left to leave the note with the barber.

Nellie walked up the staircase as quietly as she could so as not tto possibly wake the barber, She knew he could be a very light slieeper at times, she only hoped that he was asleep. She didn't think she'd be able to give him the note face to face. She quietly opened the door, being careful not to let the bell jingle. She walked over to the barber, he seemed to be fast asleep in his chair. She let out a sigh of reilief and lightly placed the letter on his lap. She looked at his sleeping face, he seemed to be much more restful when he slept, not as broken and unfeeling as he usually looked. She took one of his hands that was dangling over the edge of the chair and held onto it lightly. "You'll never understand this Sweeney. I love you too much, but I fear you too much as well. I fear you'll break my heart even more, I fear you'll take back the love you said you had for me, I fear you'll hurt me in more places than just my heart." Mrs. Lovett kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck lightly. "I'll never forget you Sweeeney, I love you."

Mrs. Lovett grabbed the few bags she had packed before writing the letter and quietly made her way outside. The cold London air whipped around her as she started walking along the street, hoping to find some sort of carriage that was traveling along, though it might be hard to find one at this time of night **(or more appropriate morning)**. She also covered herself up nice and safely. She knew how dangerous it was for a woman to be walking along the streets alone at night. Her face lit up at the sight of a carriage at the end of the street she was on. She ran over to it and got inside. "You know what time it is ma'am. You must be brave to be walking these streets alone at night, what can I do fer you? Where do you want to go?"

Mrs. Lovett started to think about it, where would she go? She had written in her note to Sweeney, that she wouldn't be at the sea. She wouldn't go where he'd be sure to look first. He knew she loved it there, so he'd go looking for her there. She saw the driver waiting for her answer so she shook her head, removing her troubled thoughts. "It doesn't matter, but not the sea. Someone far from here, far from these memories."

The driver nodded his head. "I know what you mean ma'am, I've wanted to get away too. I've had memories to escape as well. Off we are then." The carriage drove off down the street and Mrs. Lovett looked back. Taking in the smell of the cold London air she closed her eyes and remembered Sweeney for hopefully the last time. She would learn soon though, it would be harder for her to forget him than she thought.

**So there you have it, chapter 4. What do you think will happen next? Do you think Sweeney will go after her, or will he just think it's too late? I really hope that you enjoyed it and reviews are greatly appreciated. :) P.S. I finally got around to seeing** **Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus today and it was soooo amazing. Very colorful and, imaginative. I loved it soooo much, and even though Johnny wasn't in it for a whole lot (only for a couple of short moments) I still loved it. And as a last note I'd like to say... IMAGINATION! **


	5. The Letter And Regrets

**The Letter And Regrets**

**Now is the time, to review chapter 4. I'll make it short and simple though. Mrs. Lovett was frightened of Sweeney Todd and his effects on her heart. So in a moment of sadness, she decided the best thing would be for her to just leave. Now of course, Sweeney doesn't know that she's gone, how will he feel about her leaving? Will he let her go or go after her before he loses another love? Just read it, don't ask me, ha. Okay, I'm just kidding about that. I don't own Sweeney Todd, I only dream about owning him. Then again though, I also did have a dream once that I was in the mall and Johnny stood outside of an ice cream parlor, dressed up as a bowl of strawberry ice cream. And he was selling samples of strawberry flavored frozen yogurt. Please don't ask, it made no sense to me either. I was proving a point, a very weird point.**

Sweeney stretched his arms wide and let out a long yawn. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept that well, it certainly had been a while. He got up from his chair and looked at his desk, no pie. He looked all around his shop, no pie whatsoever. Was Mrs. Lovett really so upset with him that she wouldn't make him a pie? He started to think about, maybe she was right, what he had done was a horrible thing. He'd fallen in love her for real though, that was the part that he couldn't understand. Why would she be trying to push him away when he was in love with her? Unless, she really didn't believe him, she really did think he was lying about really being in love with her. He had to apologize, and fast.

Sweeney ran down the staircase and into her shop. He looked around but there was no sight of her, he ran into the bake house, but she was nowhere to be seen. He ran into her room, and again, no such luck. He was starting to worry, what if she had gotten so upset she'd run to the law to turn herself in? He started to think, she wouldn't have done that, she wouldn't have turned herself in just to get herself away from him. That was when he thought of the other possibility, the worst of them all. What if she was so heartbroken and confused, that she'd left him? She would have left him something at least though, wouldn't she? A note or final goodbye, anything? He ran up the stairs to her barber shop and looked around for some kind of notice that she'd left. After seeing that much of stuff from her room and her pie shop was gone, he'd figured she'd had to leave. That's when he saw a folded up piece of floral paper lying under his chair. He got on his hands and knees and pulled out the note. He opened it up and read it silently to himself.

_Dear Mr. T, _

_If you are reading this I am already gone. I have no clue where I have to go, but it has to be somewhere you wouldn't think to look. You know how much I'd love to live by the sea, but that being one of the first places you'd probably look for me, I couldn't be found there, if you care to look for me that is. We had been great friends for so many years, and over that time my friendship with you has turned to my love for you. What happened yesterday though, it made me wonder. Was my love for you worth waiting fifteen years if when you returned, the only positive acknowledgment I got when your thoughts on my idea of putting people in my meat pies? And when you told me that you loved me out of a dare to pretend to love me, you left me feeling confused, heartbroken and betrayed. I loved you Mr. T, I loved you for real, and I'm frightened that I'll never be able to stop. I don't want to hurt anymore, I don't want to only dream of what could've been. I feel as if I've wasted fifteen years dreaming an impossible dream that would never come true. I have to be far from you though, from my both of our memories and far from my feelings for you. I want you to know before I end this letter, that I'll never be able to forget you; I'll be stuck with your memory. And for as long as I live, I think I'll always be cursed to be in love with you. I'll always be love with the first man who stole my heart and then tore it apart. _

_Yours Forever, Nellie Lovett_

Sweeney read the letter a number of times more after. He saw some stained splatters on the paper and figured that she had been crying while she was writing the letter. Suddenly though, he noticed some different tears, that when he moved the paper the tears rolled down the page, new tears. He reached up to feel his cheek and realized that these were his tears, he missed her and he needed her. She was the only thing that was making him cry since he was in prison and away from his Lucy and Johanna. He face palmed and scolded himself. "No Sweeney, stop bringing them up. You know mentioning them is **not** the thing to do right now, not at all. They **were**part of your family, and now you could have had another. If only you weren't so stupid and hadn't revealed the fact that it was a stupid dare. A stupid dare that shouldn't have happened, because you should have known about these feeling for Nellie a long time ago." He scolded himself and slapped himself until he couldn't take it any longer. He looked down at the letter again and let out an aggravated scream. Not only had he broken her heart, but she was now breaking his as well. He yelled at himself for doing what he had done. "I **WAS** A FOOLISH MAN, I'M STILL A FOOLISH, BUT NOW ALSO CRUEL MAN! Nellie, could you ever forgive me my pet?" He looked at the door, as if expecting it to be a cruel joke. As if he was hoping for her to run in and embrace him, telling him that she really did believe now that he was truly in love with her. He wished that it could all just be a test of his heart, but she never appeared.

He ran throughout the second floor, the first floor, the bake house, he even looked in the gutters but there was no sign of her what so ever. He tried screaming out her name. "NELLIE, NELLIE WHERE ARE YOU? I'M SORRY, I APOLOGIZE FOR EVERYTHING, COME ON?! WHERE ARE YOU NELLS?" The only response he got back was his own echo and the sound of the sewer rats scurrying around. He let out a loud groan and walked back up to the shops. What was he going to do now, he had lost the only other woman he had ever fallen in love with. And again, it was all because he was so foolish. He slowly made his way back up to his barber shop, he didn't know what he was going to do. Should he just let her go, maybe she'd be happier and better off without him or his rage? Or should he go after, because she was truly the only thing he cared about anymore in the world, and she was the only thing left that he could have for himself?

**Whoa, this chapter was easier to type out than I thought. So, what will happen in the next chapter? Do you believe he really loves her now, or do you think he just wants her back for the sake of his hungry stomach and the pies? Okay, yeah, I bet you all know the real answer. Do you think Mrs. Lovett went to the law on him? I believe you know the real answer to that one as well. I hope you liked chapter 5, and chapter 6 will hopefully be up soon. I don't think I have anything good to put down here; I already mentioned my weird dream. So just please enjoy this face. *.* It's one of the simpler things in life, ha. Sweeney Sweeney bo beeney. Banana fana fo feeney. Me my mo meeney, Sweeney!**


	6. Searching For Lovett

**Searching For Lov-ett That Is**

***My friend Amelia imitating Yoda.* Time for chapter 6 it is, enjoy you do I hope. Ready you are Nellie? Me: Yeah Mel, I've been ready. I must say though, a good introduction. So yes, as my friend Amelia just yodaed to you all, it's now time for chapter 6 of *trumpets sound* Star Wars: The... *Gets strange looks.* Oh jeez, I mean The Dare. Yeah, that sounds right. Sweeney starts on his quest, but what will happen? I hope you all have a marvelous time. Yeah, so I don't own Sweeney Todd. I also don't own tacooooos or the doom song, they both belong to GIR! **

After some time of sitting and thinking, he realized something. Why was he willing to let her go? If there was one thing he remembered his parents teaching him, it was that you don't let a good thing go! He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He rook another look at the letter, it read she wouldn't be at the sea because that's where he'd most definitely look for her first. Then again, he knew her by now. And sometimes she meant the opposite of what she said. And hopefully she knew by now, that he wasn't the kind to follow directions unless they were his own. So as typical Sweeney would do, he found the first carriage and asked the driver to take him to the English Channel.

After a while of driving the driver pulled to a screeching halt and Sweeney bolted upright. He thanked the driver and said he'd be back, letting the driver know to wait for him. He ran out of the carriage and started searching the whole seaside. He smiled when he saw a woman with the same exact bathing dress on that Mrs. Lovett had been wearing in her 'By the Sea' fantasy (I'm pretending she'd told him what her outfit would look like), he also saw that she had dark red/auburn curly hair. He ran up to her, "Nellie, thank god I found you!" As soon as he saw a man and two young children approaching them from the opposite direction, he knew he had to have the wrong woman.

"Ey, 'oo are you, and why are ya talkin' to my wife?" Sweeney looked down to see a woman, who was very much, not Mrs. Lovett. He wouldn't say it aloud but Mrs. Lovett was much prettier than the woman was. "You tryin' to cause trouble?"

Sweeney raised an eyebrow at him but simply shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. From the back, I thought your wife was someone else, that's all."

The man narrowed his eyes at the barber and made a shooing motion with his hands. "Then go, we don't want to be bothered by you. We're tryin' to enjoy a vacation 'ere!" Sweeney walked away angrily, now he understood even more why he'd hated those disgusting people so much. He would've gotten that man alone and slit his bloody throat in a heartbeat, but he had much more important things to do. He returned to the carriage and asked to be taken back. One thing was for sure, he should have followed Mrs. Lovett's direction not to look for her at the seaside, she could be anywhere now.

Sweeney paced in front of the window of his barber shop. Where could she have gone, where in the world could she be? That's when he thought of his, she did have a sister she was practically best friends with, what was her name again, Scarlett-Regina? He decided to give her a try. He remembered Mrs. Lovett blabbing on and on about her sister one day, and she had said where she lived. So Sweeney had a slight idea of where he was going.

After traveling for what seemed like ages he finally arrived at a medium-sized home. He knocked on the door and a woman answered it holding a grey cat in her arms. Sweeney could definitely tell this was Nellie's identical twin. It was as if someone had taken Mrs. Lovett and stuffed her into a copying machine **(I know they didn't have copiers back then, play along). **She set the cat down carefully. "Go on Chee, go play while I talk to 'im." The grey cat purred and walked away, but didn't leave without giving Sweeney a long, sly glare. Sweeney usually found cats to be alright, but the sneaky-like glare this one gave him left him with other feelings. Possibly he was looking at him with the glare because he had been sent away by his owner to have all of her attention go to someone else, Sweeney dismissed it, thoughts like these were not worth harping on. "Ello dearie, what can I do for ya?" Jeez, even their voices matched perfectly.

"Um yes, I was just wondering if Nellie was around here anywhere." Without even saying his name, Scarlett-Regina knew who this was, she shut the door instantly. "Excuse me; I just wanted to know where..."

"I know what you want, and I'm not telling you anything. I don't know where she might be, but even I did I wouldn't tell you. You're always breakin' er heart, and she told me wut ya did. Pretendin' to be in love with 'er, then false claiming that you truly did fall for 'er. You don't do that, it's cruel and just wrong! Why do you give a damn anyway Mr. Todd, ya treated her 'orribly. It makes me smile to think that she left you! She don' need ya to make her 'appy. So why are you lookin' for 'er?"

Sweeney thought about this, maybe Scarlett-Regina was right. Maybe Nellie didn't need him, but he had recently realized that he certainly needed her. And he wasn't going to let Mrs. Lovett's sister twist his thoughts around. "I just need to tell her something. I need to tell her soon or else it could be too late, I don't know!"

Sweeney regained his balance after almost losing it when Scarlett-Regina opened the door again. She stood with her hands on her hips, just like Nellie did. He didn't realize how many things he missed about the baker until now, he clearly missed a lot about her. Scarlett-Regina glared at the murderer with hard eyes. "What, you 'ave to kill her for not believing ya? For not, stayin' to continue being abused by the man she loves?" Scarlett-Regina didn't know the truth, and this was the perfect time to tell someone, besides Mrs. Lovett that was.

Sweeney looked at her with a small amount of worry in his eyes, but with most of all, guilt. "I want to tell her, that I love her. I really do mean it, I might have lied in the beginning, but after time went on, it happened." Scarlett-Regina gave him a look that said, 'Go on what else?' "I want her and only her; I apologize for ever hurting her. I didn't know a good thing, in this case person, until I lost her. She's changed me! Everything about her that used to annoy me, I can't live without anymore." He lifted his arms up, annoyed with having to put all of this evidence into proving that he loved her. "I think about her constantly, and it's killing me. She has me under her spell! Is any of that enough to convince you how much I need her?" Scarlett-Regina looked at him in disbelief, this was certainly a different man from the one Mrs. Lovett had described.

She looked at him with a small smile on her face; if he was lying to her she'd get him good. Really though, with what he was saying he had to mean it, they were some of the kindest things she'd ever heard a man say. She grabbed her coat and called for a carriage that was making its way up the street. She got in and motioned for Sweeney to follow, "Let's go Mr. Todd."

Sweeney looked taken aback by her change in attitude. "So, you know where she is?" He sat in the seat across from her, she nodded and smiled.

"Yes Sweeney, I do. She's at a close friend's house, and I'll take you. If you're lying about all of those things you just said to me about loving her and everything, then you can forget about me taking you there."

Sweeney reached over and gave her a tight hug. He thought as he was hugging her, _'Wow, Nellie's sure gotten to my heart; I'm hugging complete strangers now.' _When the hug stopped Scarlett-Regina thought she was the most surprised out the two of them by his action. "I'm sorry, I'm just thankful. So, thank you." Scarlett-Regina chuckled a little and said it was no problem, that she really was starting to believe that he truly meant all of those sweet things he'd said about her sister. She gave the carriage driver an address and they were off. Sweeney spent the entire way there thinking about Mrs. Lovett. About how he'd apologize, about how he'd greet her in the first place, about how he'd react to her responses. He couldn't help but think about the similarities between her and her twin sister. Not only did they have the same look (as many identical twins do), but they had the same voice as well. It was almost as if they even shared the same emotions as well, they were both very sweet and Sweeney knew he would've never probably gotten a chance to be with his Nellie again, if it weren't for her equally as kind-hearted and understanding sister.

**So there's chapter 6. I hope you all had fun, and I hope that Sweeney finds Nellie. If anyone has any ideas on any HUGE and good ways I can make Sweeney apologize to Nellie, leave them in your review or PM me! XD I apologize if Sweeney got OOC at all in the end there, but I just wanted to make him really show how much he really loves her now. **

**P.S. My sister and I were watching this movie last night. And I brought up how funny it would look if we made fun of Sweeney Todd and another movie by making a story "Sweeney Todd's 'Misery.'" I would pay to see Mrs. Lovett get so obsessive over Sweeney that she hobbles him. Horrible, but it would be funny. First of course Sweeney would have to get hurt so she could 'take care' of him! Then she'd actually say the same line Annie says, "God I lobe you." LOLLOLLOL! KATHY BATES AS MRS. LOVETT, SILLY CRAZY ME! P.S.S. In case anyone was wonder I made two references to two future characters. 1) Scarlett means red and Regina means queen. So that would make Mrs. Lovett's sister Red Queen (dedicated to Helena's future performance in Alice). 2) Scarlett's grey cat named Chee, my sister thought of Chessie, but then I said "that could be giving a little too much of a clue". So we thought of Chee, plus that's the nick-name we always used to use for the Chesire Cat. Yeah, and that sly, sneaky glare he gave Sweeney was no mistake. So yay, I exactly made 2 short dedications when I was only intending to make one. **


	7. The Trap

**The Trap**

**It's been said that mending a broken heart can be hard, but what about mending two of them? This author is going to take on the job of mending two broken hearts, and setting the two people back up again. Can it be done, or will it all end in a miserable mess? I don't know, so will you stupid voices in my head stop asking me? OMJD (Oh My Johnny Depp), it's finally happened! I woke up this morning and guess who was sitting in the armchair next to my bookcase, waiting for me? That's right, Sweeney Todd! And he was wearing a stamp on his shirt that read 'All ownership belongs to Eleanor Mitchell.' I was so happy I could sing! And theeeen, I really woke up, to pitch darkness. And the only sound being the sound of my alarm clock waking me up. So yeah, I still don't know Sweeney Todd but who knows what could happen in the future. **

The carriage pulled to a halt at a large brick building, Scarlett-Regina nudged Sweeney in the rib and he woke with a jolt. "What in the, where the bloody hell are we?" Scarlett rolled her eyes and exited the carriage, Sweeney followed behind her as she took out a key right with one single key attached. "Is this really where Nellie's friend lives? It looks a bit, deserted if you ask me. I'm not going to judge though, my barber shop isn't exactly the nicest looking place either."

Scarlett turned her head while unlocking the door and spoke in a quiet yet harsh voice. "Did you get that non-stop talking from Nellie? You're really starting to annoy me with it." Sweeney gave her a look of utter confusion mixed with annoyance. "At least when Nellie talked on and on, she 'ad something interesting to say." Now Sweeney was really starting to get confused, what was this woman's problem? The first moment they met she treated him horribly, then she seemed to change into a kinder person when she offered to take him to Nellie. And now this, she was acting like the first time he'd met her again.

Sweeney followed her into the dingy old building. He looked around and an uncomfortable feeling came over him, and before he knew it he was knocked over the head with some heavy object. He felt like he was reliving what happened those many years ago all over again, but how could someone have figured out that he was Benjamin Barker?

Not too long later he felt freezing cold water splash him in the face, he shook off the liquid and looked up at Scarlett-Regina, who was smirking at him wickedly. "I'm sure that you can understand it now. Nellie is obviously not 'ere, this is clearly not her friends house. I brought you 'ere, because Nellie is my sister. And I really don't think I could trust you to not break her 'eart again, I like it when my sister's 'appy. I can't stand it when my twin is unhappy, it makes me feel 'orrible." Sweeney wiggled around but soon realized that he was tied to the chair. "I'll let ya go soon Mr. Todd, but first, you need to do some things fer me." Sweeney narrowed his eyes and glared up at Scarlett with hatred in his eyes. "I'll take you to Nellie, for real. You have to work for me first, I tell ya to do something, and you do it. Are we understood Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney released a low growl, and Scarlett leaned in closely toward him. "Fine, I'll do what you say! I just want to see Nellie, I just need to know that she's alright." Scarlett nodded to a large man that had just come into the room. The man walked behind Sweeney and untied him, Sweeney fell to the ground.

Scarlett bent down, he looked up at her with a hard glare. "I'll just tell you this once, you try anything. You try leavin', you try ending our little working game, and you don't get to see your Nellie!" Sweeney raised an eyebrow. "I know what you're thinking, I was just saying that I don't like to see my sister upset. I'm taking care of that, I have another one of my men at her friend Elen's house. He's currently doing his hardest to convince her that you didn't mean anything you said, that you really despise her. That you said all of that to confuse and hurt her even further. Quite frankly dear, she's starting to 'ate you!"

Sweeney rose and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her body close to his. He brought his razor to her throat and held it there threatengly. "You tell me where Nellie is, or I swear I'll do it! I'm serious, I've killed many men with this razor, and I'm not afraid to go after a woman!" Scarlett looked up at him and mouthed "Do you want to see her or not?" He dropped the razor and backed away, he had to back down. If he was going to get Nellie back, he'd have to back down.

Scarlett picked up the razor and twirled it around in her hand. "I'll just keep this safe for ya Mr. Todd. I'm glad we understand each other now, as for your work, this place is pretty dingy as you can clearly see. Clean it up, and you'll get one step closer to seeing my sister again." Sweeney gave her a look that said 'are you kidding me', but she simply rose her head and smiled in a victorious manner. "You don't do as I say, you don't get to see 'er!" Sweeney growled and took the broom that the large man that had let him go offered him. Everyone left laughing and he was left alone. Sweeney tossed the broom on the ground angrily and slapped at a rather large cobweb, he hated this! He hated Scarlett for spreading all of these lies, he hated having to do so much work to prove that he loved the baker, but most of all, he hated himself for admitting to Nellie that his love for her had began as a bloody dare. He had to get her back, he needed her more than anyone else possibly ever could. He knew it, he loved her with all of his heart, he was willing to become this wicked witch's worker **(pretty much slave)**to get the woman he loved back to him. He cursed under his breath and got back to cleaning, he wasn't going to get Mrs. Lovett back by cursing out her sister. He couldn't believe that he ever thought this woman was as kind-hearted and understanding as his Nellie.

**So there it is, chapter 7. Wow, 7 chapters, this is going to be my longest story so far, yayyy. I finally made a longer than 6 chaptered story, lol. So, the next chapter we'll be visiting Mrs. Lovett. I've been concentrating so hard on Sweeney, that I need to talk about what's going on with Nellie at the same time. So yeah, that'll be what's in store for chapter 7. I'd like to give a HUGE thank you to the-sadisticalovett-nutcase for giving me the idea to make Nellie's sister so cruel and evil, mwa-hahaha. She must have a wicked mind, lol. But she uses it in good ways, so thank you so much sadisticalovett!!! Hope you all enjoyed chapter 7, and hopefully I'll have chapter 8 out soon. **


	8. Nellie's Dilemma

**Nellie's Dilemma**

**So I'm going to have go a little into the past to cover Nellie's side of everything that's going on. Of course, Nellie's side of the story will deal with sadness as well, she did leave him feeling horrible about him lying to her after all. Will she ever feel that she can trust him again though, and will things change at all? I can only tell you to read the chapter to find out. *Sweeney comes towards me, hands me a piece of paper and hold his razor against my throat as I sit stuck in his barber chair.* Sweeney: Read it, now! If you mention me making you do this, Mrs. Lovett will have her first female meat pie! Me *in a nervous voice*: Of my own free will, I am here to say that I have not owned, do not now own, nor will I ever own Sweeney Todd. He can only own himself, and no one else could ever own him. Sweeney: Good, thank you then. *Takes razor away and shoos me away.* Me: Of my real own free will, I say that he's still extremely amazing looking though. Whoa! **

Nellie arrived at a comfortable looking two story home. She smiled weakly, walked up to the door, and knocked on the door. A woman who looked to be a bit older than her answered the door, a small child hiding shyly behind her. "Oh Nellie, it's so good to see you!" The woman wrapped her arms around the baker tightly and smiled broadly. "What brings you 'ere? I've been hearing things from you and your sister about that Mr. Todd. Did something 'appen dearie, did he make you leave?"

Nellie shook her head quickly, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She didn't do well, and her best friend pulled her close to her body. "Oh Elen, he lied, Mr. T lied to me. He said he loved me; he acted like 'e loved me. He'd hold me and call me his love and everything that made my heart soar with hope and love. Then he told me the truth, 'e told me that every loving feeling he 'ad for me was all a dare. He's left me so confused though Ell, he told me that he really did fall in love with me over time. I just feel hurt, confused and in love all at the same time."

Elen smiled and brought her inside, being careful to close the door behind her. They sat down and talked for a while. "Maybe he just doesn't know what he wants either? I know you're feeling bad for leaving him, but maybe it's for the best. Ya know, you give him some time to think about it. If 'e really did mean all of those kind things that he said, he'll come for you. You may not 'ave written in your letter where you'd be, but if he really cares about you as much as it sounds, he will want to look fer you." Nellie smiled and nodded, she was glad to have a friend like Elen.

Nellie looked around then said quietly, "Now I just have to find a place to stay." Nellie knew her best friend well, and she knew that if she looked sad enough and gave her the most pitiful puppy eyes she could, Elen would break like a twig.

Elen leaned back and laughed sweetly. "You still have it Nell, don't worry, you can still manipulate yer ol' friend Ell. I have an extra guest room upstairs, come on up." Nellie jumped up and hugged Elen tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you Ell, you are forever my best friend." Elen returned the hug and they walked up to the bedroom.

After she unpacked Nellie laid down on her bed, slowly her thoughts began to wander to Sweeney Todd. She wondered if he was safe, if he was doing okay without her, but she mostly wondered if what he had said about actually falling in love with her was true. She was considering going back to him, but then she started to worry about what he might do because of her leaving him in the first place. She ended up deciding that it might be better if she just stayed with her friend, she was still upset with him about everything as well as wanting to be with him again.

After waking from a short nap, Nellie heard two voices talking below. She slowly walked out of the bedroom and over to the staircase. As a young girl she'd been quite the eavesdropper when ever her parents talked privately, and apparently that hadn't changed much. She crouched down and held onto the polished wooden, the little girl that had been hiding behind Elen earlier (Mitzy-Elen's daughter) came up next to her and copied her. Nellie looked at the small girl, smiled lightly and went back to listening. Elen was standing and talking to a large tough looking man dressed all in black. "So wait, you're telling me you know where Mr. Todd is, Bruce? And you're willing to take Nellie to him?"

Bruce nodded his head, he knew that he didn't have the most trusting look, but he had to get this woman to believe him. His voice was booming and hard as he spoke to her. "Yes ma'am, I'm a big guy so I can offer her any body guarding she may need. Mr. Todd is staying at an old motel, I brought him there myself. Found him walking the streets, said he was looking for her. I brought him to the motel, he told me what she looked like, I'm here to see if she's here. Please ma'am, I've been looking for a while, and you're the first person to say you knew any Nellie's. Just to prove I'm looking for her, he said she commonly called him Mr. T."

Elen let out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah she's here. I'll get her for you." Upon walking to the staircase she looked up and saw Nellie standing at the top of the landing, smiling excitedly.

Nellie laughed lightly at being found eavesdropping. "I couldn't 'elp overhearing everything. Is it true sir, is he really looking for me? Does Mr. Todd really wonder where I am?" Bruce watched her as she ran down the stairs and towards him; she really did seem to be a pretty little thing.

Bruce nodded, "Yes, Nellie is it?" Nellie nodded happily and bit her lip anxiously. "He's been wondering about you, wondering you were safe. He's been worrying about you having hateful feelings towards him, he seems to have learned and he wanted me to tell you that he only wants you back."

Nellie squealed and ran over to Elen, she hugged her tightly and they smiled happily. "Did ya 'ear 'im Ell, Mr. T loves me. He wasn't lying, 'e really does love me!" Elen nodded and smiled at her friend's pure happiness. Bruce stood still, frowning slightly. He hated seeing the giddy baker so happy, if only she could know the truth. If only she could know why he was really there, if only she could know what her sister had done. He hadn't known Nellie for a long time at all, but he had seen enough to see that she was a sweet petite woman, who only seemed to want the man she loved to love her back again.

Nellie and Bruce rode the carriage he had gotten for them to a large run-down looking brick building, that also happened to be across from another large run-down brick building, the one that Sweeney was trapped in (though neither one of them knew it yet.). He guided her to the door and opened the door. "Um sir, are you sure that Sweeney's in here? It doesn't look like a place that's too comfortable, though Sweeney's apartment wasn't the most comfortable either." She felt a rush of excitement, so much had happened and now she was going to be with him again, she knew she could believe him now. Anyone willing to go out looking for her, without having a clue where she was really had to care for her somewhat greatly. He led her up some stairs into an empty room. She looked around happily but frowned when she saw that the only people in the room were her and Bruce. Nellie was given the same torture that Sweeney was, meaning that she had also been knocked out and tied to an empty chair.

When Nellie finally woke Bruce was kneeling, his eyes locked onto hers. Nellie suddenly had the feeling that Sweeney wasn't here, where was she for the matter of that? "Where, where's Sweeney? You said, you said 'ed be here." Tears started rolling down her cheeks, why hadn't she just believed him, why hadn't she just stayed. It was all her fault, if she hadn't left him Sweeney wouldn't have gone looking for her, and now what? He could be dead and it would be all her fault. The thought of the only man she'd ever loved made her cry and her crying only got worse. "You lied, you told Elen that he was 'ere, you lied and you tricked me!"

Bruce rolled his eyes, his former pity for her was quickly fading away with her constant blubbering. "First of all, my name is Bruce Mrs. Lovett." Mrs. Lovett's eyes grew wide at sound of the stranger saying her name. "Yes, I know your name. That barber of yours was knocked out by yours truly, and in his sleep all he could seem to talk about was you. He seems very fond of you, and why not, you're a beauty. As for other questions you many have I work for Ms. Scarlett-Regina, you may know her, I believe she's your sister in fact, is that true?" Nellie nodded her head and looked at him frightened. "Well, your sister seems to have tricked you as well, she tricked Mr. Sweeney Todd into believing she was going to take him to your friend Elen's house to find you, but instead took him to another building like this one. Scarlett sent me to Ms. Lesinger's to retrieve you so that I could take you here."

Nellie tried to free herself from the rope that was keeping her stuck to the chair but it was useless, Bruce had expertly tied her up and there was no escaping. "Where's Sweeney though. Where is he, I just want him back. I'll apologize for not believing him when he said he really did love me, I'll apologize for leaving him. I'll apologize for any harm I've caused him, just tell me where he is. I need him, I'd do anything to get him back to me!" Bruce wanted to tell her where Sweeney was, but Scarlett had told him to tell her where the barber was only when she did something, which meant anything, for him and at his choosing.

His slightly hurt expression turned to a menacing grin. "So, you'd do **(this next word is said with em-pha-sis)** _anything_ to get him back, would you gorgeous?" Nellie looked up at him with her eyebrow raised in confusion, but understood his words quickly and her jaw dropped. She shook her head slowly and mouthed 'no.' He knew that the baker loved the barber, but he wasn't going to tell her anything without getting something first. "I'll go easy on you because your such a gorgeous little thing, you have two choices. Either you do this, then I tell you where Sweeney is and you can go back to him and be happy. Or you don't do it, and along with you never finding out where your dear love is, I go tell your 'oh so loving sister' that she can kill him off.

Nellie's eyes looked pitiful and she started tearing up again. "No, I could never let that happen to 'im. I love 'im too much to let him suffer any more than he is now."

Bruce smirked at her and grinned wickedly. "So, what's your decision sweetie?"

**OKAY, I HATE BRUCE!!! I intentionally didn't mean to make him do all of this so horribly, but then the words just poured out of me. I mean really, either Nellie has to do 'you want what' with Bruce, or Sweeney gets killed by her own sister? No, I don't just hate Bruce, I hate Scarlett too. They're both so cruel, but I love cruel people in a story, they make it more interesting. So you readers and reviewers choose, should she risk it and refuse, or do it to save the only man she's ever loved? Choose carefully, the life of a seriously sexy barber depends on your choice! P.S. Yeah, I stole the name Elen from a shortened version of H**_**elen**_**a, JIC you were wondering, lol. Please review and Jack Sparrow will come to your house and personally give you a one-on-one lesson on how to do the jar of dirt dance. You may know how it goes but think, would you rather watch it over Youtube or something, or actually be able to see him in full view, talk to him and stuff while doing the dance? Plus he'll give you your own personal jar of dirt, an exact copy of his from the movie. Yes, also leave your choice on what Nellie should do in your review, all you have to do is press this button down here... |**

**V**


	9. Choices And Freedoms

**Choices And Freedoms**

**Nellie makes her choice, but will she be able to go through with it? What will happen with Sweeney, will Scarlett-Regina ever let him free? Will our favorite barber and baker get back together, well if you know me, you know the answer. Of course I don't own Sweeney Todd, so please stop asking. Invisible voice: No one is asking, jeez. Me Okay, good. I'm glad for that, otherwise, I'd look like this : (**

Nellie leaned forward and tried to break free from her trap. "Never, I love Sweeney Todd, but I would never do that." Se looked up at the grinning man who'd stolen her away from her friend and possibly the only man she'd ever loved. "Especially with a 'orrible man who'd kidnap me!"

Bruce frowned and crouched down. He took a strand of her hair and started twirling it. She snapped her hand away and spat in his face. He slapped her across the face and she glared at him, gritting her teeth. "Sweeties don't act that way, they accept it." She looked at him disgusted and turned her face away. "Look, are you going to do what I want to get back to that barber or yours? Or do I have to go to your sister, and tell her to kill him?"

Nellie looked up at him but then she realized that she couldn't win either way. If she agreed, she'd have to do something with a man she'd never love just to get back to the love of her life. If she declined, her love would be murdered because of her choice. She looked down, took a deep breath and said "Fine, I'll do it." Bruce smiled wickedly and walked behind her. Nellie felt the rope loosening as she suddenly thought of something. As soon as the rope was gone from her she jumped up and ran as quickly as she could for the door. She twisted the knob but it wouldn't move.

Bruce laughed and walked up to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and whispered. "Sweeney would call out your real name as well, not just Mrs. Lovett. So Nell, do you think I'm that stupid? Do you think I'd leave the door unlocked so that you could easily run away from me?"

Nellie turned around and punched him in the stomach. He held onto the area where her fist collided with his stomach. She looked him in the eyes and said "No one calls me Nell, no one but Mr. T! Especially, not some man like you!"

Bruce got back into a standing position and grabbed both of Mrs. Lovett's arms. "You're quite a feisty woman Mrs. Lovett, I like my women feisty." He let her go and grabbed her by the waist.

She pushed him away from her, gasped and slapped him hard across the face. He cursed loudly and protected his burning red cheek. She glared at him furiously, "Don't you dare call me 'your woman.' What makes a brute like you think you can own me?! I'll tell you, you don't own me, I own myself!"

Bruce grabbed her again and pulled her closer. He put his hand up to her cheek and caressed it. She swatted it away and he grabbed her hand. "I'm surprised sweetie, surprised that your only defense is slapping me." Nellie looked down sadly; she was going to have to do this if she was going to ever see Sweeney alive again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------Back in Sweeney world-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweeney sat against the newly cleaned wall, all energy drained from him. Scarlett –Regina and her goons that were still around had made him do everything they could think of. They'd made him clean, they'd made him cook (let's just say he failed at it), one man had even made him, (get ready to shudder) shave his back with his razor. All of the cleaning and cooking gave Sweeney a newfound respect for everything that Nellie always did for him, it was a lot of hard work. Scarlett-Regina came into the room and looked around. "Great job Mr. Todd, 'ey Rocko, we may have our own servant 'ere." A tall, muscular man came in from behind her and laughed loudly.

Sweeney let out a low growl, ran up to Scarlett and put his razor directly on her throat. "I've done what you've told me to do, now tell where Nell is or I swear I'll…"

Scarlett held up her hands as if she'd just be caught by the police. "Whoa there Sweeney, don't lose yer head. I'll let you go see Nellie soon, real soon." She looked over at Rocko and winked, he laughed again. "There's just one more thing I need you to do. Another one of my guys, 'is name's Bruce. He's got something fer ya, something really special, something that'll tell ya where Nellie is." Sweeney backed away from her and stood silently. "You see that building across the street? I want you to go to room 666, that number shouldn't be too hard to remember, considering you are the _demon_ barber and all. You'll find your special surprise for all of your 'ard work there."

Sweeney looked at her confused, then understood what she meant. "So wait, you're letting me go. All you wanted was chore work from me?" Scarlett explained to him that the only way she felt she could test his love for Nellie, would be to keep him away from her for a while. If he worked hard and completed all of the tasks Scarlett gave him, she'd feel she could trust him with her sister. As she had said before, she cared about her sister dearly. And while she had to admit that this test was a cruel one, she had to make it extra hard to be extra sure he was the right one for her sister. Sweeney thanked Scarlett and ran out the door and across the street.

Sweeney ran up the entire 13 floors, he was just happy he didn't have to run up the rest of them. He reached his destination and sighed with relief, he struggled to walk along the long hallway. Not having a clue where room 666 was, he sighed and felt he had to take a rest against one of the doors. He would save Nellie, but he wasn't planning on passing out from exhaustion in front of her. He looked upwards at the door, and grinned when he saw that the brass room number s read 666. He rolled his eyes and got up quickly, he knew that the surprise Scarlett was talking about would have to be his Nellie. He opened the door with half worry and half excitement, but what he saw made his jaw drop completely.

**This is my surprised/nervous face :-o. And this is my gonna leave you with a cliffhanger face =1 and =D! That's right, evil cliffhanger leaving NelliethePieAngel is back *evil cackle with ominous thunder in background.* What did Sweeney see? Well I'm actually sure that's kinda obvious. What will happen though, well you have to listen to Mrs. Lovett and, wait. Until chapter 9 at least. **

**P.S. Funny (in the beginning) turned bad (for someone else) thing happened at school today. My English teacher wasn't there, so we had a sub. And guess what, his name was Mr. Todd. So naturally the class started whispering about his name. So in the beginning some of the guys who are always fooling around started calling his Sweeney Todd, and of course that got laughs. Even Mr. Todd laughed, unlike Sweeney, he was a really nice sub. Then it died down and he turned on the movie we were watching, which was Titus. _*Warning, spoiler right here, if you don't know Titus Andronicus and care to watch or read it do not read this italicized part!* So we're all watching it and we're at the scene where Titus kills the two boys who raped and mutilated his daughter Lavinia (if anyone knows the play or has seen the movie, you probably know all of this). Then he 'gives them' (hint) to their MOTHER Tamora in the form of *trumpets* meat pies. _And the whole time these guys are calling Mr. Todd (the sub) 'Sweeney' still. So we finish the movie, then one of the guys asks. "Hey Sweeney, you gonna do that now?" Then the sub says "It's getting old, one more time and I'll have to give you detention." So he says "Geez, don't slit my throat now." So long story short, there's now an annoying classmate in detention on Friday afternoon, boo for him. Sorry about going off topic, I just had to say that. Don't get distracted with my off-topic personal Sweeney story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are loved.**

**P.S.S. YES, I FINALLY GOT IT UP, I TESTED SOMETHING AND AS FAR AS I KNOW, IT WORKED! SO THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO'S SENT ME MESSAGES TELLING ME HOW TO FIX MY ERROR PROBLEM! XD XD XD All that helped me will be personally visited by Sweeney Todd, where I will make him go all OOC on you all, as OOC as your imaginations wants, haaaave fuuuun. ;)**


	10. The Pieces Come Together

**The Pieces Come Together**

**So here we are, we've finally reached the last chapter of The Dare. Imagine one small dare turning into something so big as this has become. What will happen between Nellie and Bruce, how will Sweeney feel about this? What will Sweeney's first reaction be to Nellie and Bruce? I'm tired of asking questions so I'll just say to read the chapter. Of course I don't own Sweeney Todd, do you think I'd lie to you? Random voice: Yes. Me: Okay, I'm not in the best mood right now. I'm kinda tired actually, so don't mess with me random voice! I do not own Sweeney Todd, acceptance is the first step. And I accept that I don't own him. *Crying out*-OH WHY CAN'T I OWN HIIIIM?!**

Sweeney stood at the doorway of room 666 with his mouth hanging open. The sight that greeted him was not of Nellie waiting for him. Nor was it this man, Bruce, waiting for him with a kidnaped Nellie. In fact, it looked like quite the opposite. Unless Sweeney's eyes were tricking him, it looked like Nellie had her arms around the other man. And worst of all, it looked as if she was, kissing him. He couldn't believe he'd done all of this to get her back, while apparently she'd found a way to move on, with her own kidnapper. He walked up to the pair and coughed loudly. She opened her eyes, gasped and pushed Bruce away from her. Sweeney glared at her angrily, he didn't understand what was really happening of course. "Sweeney love, wait. You don't get it, it was the only way..." He didn't let her finish though; he grabbed a hold of Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce turned around to face the barber. "So, this is the Mr. Sweeney Todd I've been hearing so much about. I'll tell you something, your girlfriend here is a pretty good kisser."

Sweeney grabbed for the razor in his pocket and smirked. "I don't know what's going on between you and..." he looked at the baker and said harshly, "Mrs. Lovett!" Nellie looked down tearfully; he was calling her Mrs. Lovett now, which was obviously not a good sign. "I don't like it though, not at all!" He took out the razor and ran it across Bruce's throat. The large man gagged and wiggled under Sweeney's restraint and he fell to the floor dead.

Nellie gasped and looked up at the barber. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Sweeney, thank you so much. Thank you for saving me!" Sweeney growled and pushed her away. "Sweeney, listen to me. You don't get it!"

Sweeney turned around and glared at her. She backed away nervously, he had on one of his old famous looks he'd have on before all of this dare nonsense started. He looked as if he could take his razor to her next. "Don't get it? I don't get how you left me and then decided to move on with someone else? Was this meant to make me angry with you? I tell you I love you and mean it, then you take what I say and give it up to someone else, I get it Mrs. Lovett. I just didn't think you'd do that, I thought you were better than that!"

Sweeney had opened the door and was about to leave when Mrs. Lovett screamed, "I DID IT TO SAVE YOU!" Sweeney shut the door and turned to face her. "It's true, Bruce there. He said that if I didn't agree to, have relations with him, he'd go to wherever you were and kill you. I tried to get away, I ran for the door but he'd locked it. He'd unlocked it once I agreed to do it, but I couldn't try to run off again without the risk." She walked up to him and took his hand in both of hers. "Please Mr. T, you 'ave to believe me. I love you and I'd never do anything to 'urt you, I didn't want to see you die." Sweeney smiled slightly and she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you were telling me about really being in love with me. I was so angry; I didn't want to listen to anything. Please forgive me dearie, none of this would've happened if it weren't for me. Could you forgive me, even just a bit?"

Sweeney looked down at her and removed some loose strands of hair from her face. He stroked her cheek lovingly and unlike when Bruce had done it, she knew Sweeney meant it. "I forgive you fully Nell. I just thought he'd give you an easier choice than that. I can't even begin to tell you how much more I appreciate you now Nellie. Scarlett tested my love for you, she tested me hard. She had me cleaning, cooking; I wasn't good at it at all. And at one time, I had to shave one of your sisters goons like this one here. He pointed over to a dead Bruce, and shuddered at the memory of shaving the other mans back, gross. Nellie smiled and wrapped her arms around the barber's neck. He wrapped his around her waist and she laughed. He kissed her lightly on the lips and as soon as she started kissing him back, he kissed her harder. "I missed you Nellie, I'm so sorry for ever agreeing to that dare. You say it was your fault, you're wrong. None of this wouldn't have happened if I'd realized how wonderful you were before that stupid dare. I made you leave me, then that led you to being taken away from me. I missed you Nell." Joyful tears started falling down her cheeks, she smiled broadly and she kissed him hard on the lips again. Suddenly, their reunion was interrupted.

Scarlett-Regina walked through the door, she stood against the doorway smirking. "I'm sorry to break up the love-fest you two; I was just coming by to pick up my last guy." She looked over at the dead body on the ground and gasped. "You killed 'im, which one of you was it?" She looked over at Sweeney and scowled. "You, you killed him. You threatened to kill me if I didn't tell you where Nellie is. Then when you saw those two together you're jealousy caused you to slit his throat!" She ran over to the barber and grabbed at his throat.

Nellie ran up to her sister and tried to pry her hands from around Sweeney's throat. "Scarlett, what's wrong with you? I love him now let him go!" She screamed loudly and cried for her sister to stop choking the barber.

Scarlett's hold on Sweeney's neck only tightened. "He killed one of my guys Nellie, I tested him to see if he was good for you. You don't know what's good for you sis, you're in love with a murderer. He's killed so many before, how do you know he won't kill you too? You're blinded by love Nell; you've always tried to see the world through rose-colored glasses, time to see reality!"

Sweeney choked as he spoke weakly. "Scarlett, let me go. I only did it because I love your sister; the man was doing something he shouldn't have been. I had a wife that had been raped and I made sure that the rapist got what he deserved. Bruce there said that either she could have relations with him, or he'd kill me. Nellie loves me, so she risked everything to keep me alive."

Scarlett shook her head and whispered in his ear. "How do you know that Sweeney, how do you know she didn't want to be with Bruce eh?"

Nellie gasped and looked down at Sweeney's razor that was lying on the floor by Bruce's dead body. "How could you say something like that Scarlett? I could never love someone like I love Sweeney. I'd talk to you about him constantly, you know hoe much I love him. I could never be with anyone else, he's the only man I've ever loved and the only one I'll ever love." She slowly made her way over to the razor, while still conversing, hoping to keep Scarlett's attention on Sweeney. She didn't like anyone hurting her Sweeney, even if that person was her sister, the person she had always used to be able to trust. "You're supposed to be my sister, we used to be best friends, remember? I thought you cared about my happiness, I could only be truly happy with him."

Scarlett shook her head. "I do care about you Nells, he's dangerous though. He doesn't really care about you, he kept telling you that he loved you before and you believed him. What's the difference between them and now, yeah he saved you. Really though, he's a fraud." Sweeney looked over at Nellie with pleading eyes and she smiled at him lovingly. He looked down at the razor in her hand and back up at her. 'I have to Sweeney,' she mouthed to him, he shook his head, he thought she was going to kill him to save him from being choked to death. He'd never experienced his throat being slit, but he knew that it had to be quicker than being choked to death. He began to think about it, maybe she was doing it to save him from feeling more pain. He shut his eyes, ready for her to do what she had to. Suddenly though, he heard a gurgling sound and he felt Scarlett's grip on him weakening. He heard a quiet thud and turned around.

Nellie stood in front of him with a bloody razor in her hand, her hand covered in blood. She looked as if she could break down in tears at any second. He looked down and saw Scarlett lying on the floor, her throat was slit and a pool of blood was around it. She dropped the razor and just stood there shaking with her mouth hanging open. "I, I can't believe I just... My own sister, I killed my..." Nellie ran over to the barber and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him.

Sweeney looked down at her worriedly. "It's alright Nellie; I do it all of the time. The first time is always the most surprising; I was just really shocked by the fact that it was your sister."

Nellie looked up at him with both fear and love in her eyes. "She was gonna kill you Sweeney, she was so close to choking you to death. I could see your face turning blue and then I started really getting worried about losing you. I thought you'd be able to push her off of ya yourself. I guess we both need each other's help though, eh?" Sweeney nodded and swept his hand through her hair and she held onto him. "All of the craziness may be over Sweeney, but what about these problems?"

Sweeney dragged Scarlett's body over next to Bruce's, then laid the razor next to Scarlett, making it look like she was the murderer. "Bruce took the razor and slit Scarlett's throat because she ruined yours and his 'special moment'. Then, with the strength she could muster, she slit his throat because he slit hers. Wait, I leave the razor, I leave evidence." He picked up the razor, cleaned off the blood and stored it back in his jacket pocket. He then saw a large shard of glass, he grabbed it with the cloth he'd cleaned the blood off with and placed it carefully next to Scarlett, to set up the murder scene.

He turned around after setting up the murder scene, it actually looked like they'd both attacked each other. He looked at Nellie then back at the scene. Nellie smiled widely, ran to Sweeney and said "Mr. T, that's amazing. You never fail to make me fall for you more, you beautiful murderer."

Sweeney laughed and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "Ah, but you my wicked love, will always be the bloody wonder." He used the cloth once more to clean the blood off of Nellie's hand. "There, without a mess you look positively innocent. Now, how about we get out of here?" The couple walked out of the building, each with an arm around the other. So maybe their little adventure hadn't had the most glorious beginning or middle, but by the end they could both safely say that everything was wonderful.

Some weeks later Nellie found some very interesting news inside the paper. The headline of the article read **Bloody Battle**. Nellie called for Sweeney. "Listen to this love." She began to read the article aloud to her *trumpets please* new fiance **(yeah, I just couldn't resist a happy new relationship growth for these two).** "The bodies of both a man and woman were found in an old desolate apartment building outside of London. Sources say they were about the tear down the building, but wanted to make sure nothing of importance was left behind. Upon seeing the two bodies, the man fled the scene screaming 'murder!' Others entered the scene along with a few policemen and stated that the man had seemed to cut the throat of the woman, and in her defense, she did the same to him. No evidence was left behind that could lead to any other possible conclusions, the two victims are now being studied for any clues as to who they may be."

She looked up at him as he looked down at her smiling. "A job well done Sweeney love, we make a great team." Sweeney nodded, Nellie walked up to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "So, now tell me Sweeney. When will we being going by the sea?"

Sweeney chuckled, put his arm around Nellie and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Soon my pet, soon."

**Well that's it my friends, the last chapter to ****The Dare****. I hope you had a wonderful time, exits are to your nowhere, on account of this is not an airplane. Though in case of emergency where you're being threatened, you may place your razor carefully on the throat of the person threatening you, okay nooooow I sound like a stinkin' stewardess!!! I had a great time typing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well.**

**P.S. I have more you are obsessed moments. You know you're obsessed with Tim Burton when you paint your fingernails black then you paint a red swirl on each nail to look like a signature Tim swirl, or you vice-versa the colors. And when I go to see Alice, I have to put little red hearts on all of my fingernails, for royal support! **

**I love Mrs. Lovett's boots, I love them so much that I got them for my halloween costume last year as her (except for hers having pink laces and mine having black they looked really similar). I told this story once and I'm spreading the true rumor. Even if the boots heels weren't too high, I'm such a klutz that I still messed up. I wore them to school Friday, just to see if my friend's would remember them, and because I decided to go girly for once, lol. I'm such a tomboy usually (only girly when it comes to Johnny). So anyway, we were walking outside after school and I tripped over my foot and rolled down the hill outside of school. Short and simple, I sprained my ankle and it turned slightly, yeowch and ew. So I now have a cast and an ankle that looks like a grapefruit, I don't think I'm gonna be wearing Mrs. Lovett boots for a while, lol. At least now I have an excuse to use my school's elevator, ha. Again, hope you loved the story. **


End file.
